bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
修羅刃 -Shuraba-
修羅刃 Shuraba is a living demonic katana that originally appeared in the first Bayonetta as part of her arsenal of weapons and can be equipped to the hands' slot. Said to be the twin blade of Angel Slayer, this weapon possesses the power of the demon god of war, Ashura. It also appears in Bayonetta 2. Jeanne's counterpart to it is the aforementioned katana, Angel Slayer. In-Game Description :"A living katana, pulsing with the heart of Ashura, the demon god of war. Always seeking blood, the blade will even suck the very souls out of its victims." How to Obtain ''Bayonetta'' The Golden LP: Quasi una Fantasia, is obtained after defeating the two Beloved in Chapter II verse 5. Giving this LP to Rodin will unlock the Shuraba for use. ''Bayonetta 2 Beating the game on 2nd Climax Difficulty allows for players to purchase the Super Mirror, which contains specific outfits and weapons from the first game. Purchasing the Super Mirror will automatically unlock Shuraba for Bayonetta. Unique Traits using Shuraba against a Laguna battle in Paradiso.]] With quick and agile attacks that deal with modest damage with sweeping range and thrusting jabs, Shuraba is one of the most popular weapon choices in the game among players, especially during their first playthrough. Its combos, abilities, speed, and damage make it the most well-rounded melee weapon in the game, being useful against nearly every enemy. It is surpassed in some instances, however, by the slightly more powerful Pillow Talk which has the same combos and very similar reach. ''Bayonetta Bullet Climax: Bayonetta will spin with the Shuraba outstretched, creating a whirlwind of slashes that hit all adjacent enemies a few times in quick succession. This attack is quick and deals modest damage, while also having good stagger attached. Executing it while surrounded by enemies can give Bayonetta some breathing room, especially on harder difficulties after executing a Torture Attack. Charge Modifier: Bayonetta sheaths the demonic katana and then performs an Iaijutsu slash, causing considerable damage to everything around her. This is the definitive three-stage charge modifier that has subsequently been applied to most melee-oriented weapons. By holding , Shuraba can be charged up, with progress through each stage being accompanied by a visual and audio cue, with the final stage dealing significant damage to all enemies around Bayonetta in a considerable area. Charging Shuraba also freezes the combo counter and magic consumption by accessories, similar to a long Taunt. Notable Combos: will execute a series of spinning slashes and then finish with a Wicked Thrusting Slash. A variation of this combo can also be done; which will execute similarly as the previous, however, the last sword strike will be a rising swing, accompanied by a vertically rising Wicked Blade that will launch bot Bayonetta and her enemies into the air. Wicked Weaves: While equipped, normal Wicked Punches from Madama Butterfly will be replaced with spectral "Wicked Blades", massive spectral blades that mimic the motions of the attack that summons it. These Wicked Blades do an extremely high amount of damage when compared to other Wicked Weaves, making Shuraba one of the most powerful choices during boss fights when Bayonetta enter Serious Mode or when the Climax Brace is equipped. Moonlight Massacre: A special attack, holding down and standing in place causes Bayonetta to slowly move the katana in a circular motion, drawing a demonic seal in the air in front of her. When she's drawn half of the circle, Shuraba will flash brightly, pressing at this time will perform the Half-Moon Slash, which will send out a blade of power in a straight line along the ground. Pressing after the seal is fully drawn will execute the Full-Moon Slash, where Bayonetta will thrust the blade downwards into the Seal and send forth a massive red beam of energy. Though this is the most powerful attack Shuraba can execute outside of Serious Mode, it is very slow, inaccurate, and leaves Bayonetta open for attack. The only practical way to use it would be during Witch Time, usually with the Bracelet of Time equipped. ''Bayonetta 2'' In Bayonetta 2, Shuraba functions largely as it did in the first game with its Bullet Climax, Charge Modifier, and Notable Combos all being executed and functioning almost exactly the same. The most notable differences in its Bayonetta 2 incarnation are that its damage has been reduced overall, especially the damage of its Wicked Blade finishers, and it has certain combos that link together much more quickly when used with some of the new feet-slot weapons, most notably Rakshasa, which it seems to have a particular synergy with. Wicked Weaves & Umbran Climax: In Bayonetta 2 Shuraba's Wicked Weaves are much more fluid and less distinct, manifesting faster and slicing more cleanly. Despite this, they deal significantly less damage than they did in the first Bayonetta. During Umbran Climax all of Shuraba's swings will be accompanied by broad slashing Wicked Blades and finishers will be replaced with Mictlantecuhtli, who will fly across the battlefield and strike enemies. Master Sword In the Wii U and Nintendo Switch re-release of Bayonetta, players gain access to a Legend of Zelda Link costume. When in this costume and using the Shuraba, the sword will take on the appearance of The''' Master Sword'. In ''Bayonetta 2, the Master Sword becomes its own weapon until the Shuraba becomes unlocked, The Master Sword uses Shuraba's move-set and combos and is available only when the Link costume is worn. Trivia *When literally translated from Japanese to English, Shuraba means "the scene of bloodshed." The word is also used in Japan within the screenwriting industry to categorize fight and action scenes, both in traditional plays and in the film. *In Japanese Buddhism, Ashuras are powerful multi-limbed and faced human demigods, being one form of incarnation in the cycle of Samsara, but whose existence is also seen as one of the Four Unhappy Births, said to be the reincarnation of humans who have constantly engaged in violence, and are cursed to a life of neverending carnage where there is no sort of resolution or peace. Their behavior regarded as bellicose, prone to jealousy, and addicted to carnal pleasures, and whose image served roles in Samurai culture to warriors in Feudal Japan, suits the weapon's form of a katana. *As the taunt for this weapon, Bayonetta assumes a split stance and says "Bring it". *The LP used to unlock Shuraba is named after Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata." *In his commentary, Hideki Kamiya mentions that a special animation was planned and developed for Shuraba to play when it is charged: the hilt of the sword would open, revealing Ashura's pulsing heart. During subsequent changes in animation, the developers forgot to link the animation back and it is not used in the game through the code for it still exists. =Navigation= fr:修羅刃 Shuraba Category:Weapons Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Bayonetta Weapons Category:Bayonetta's Weapons Category:Bayonetta 2 Weapons